Pretend it's ok
by Iliketofangirl
Summary: Sorry if it's kinda crap. the little mix girls are still in college on a trip to Costa Rica unfortunatly the girl thats been tormenting Jesy for years is going maybe and unexpected romace blooming between certain charaters


**Pretend it's ok** Chapter 1

**Jades P.O.V **

The cab finally arrived at the airport it felt like I was trapped in that house forever with my mum going on asking if I had packed everything, if I wanted anything to eat (so I had some lasagne and biscuits but not together), if I had my money. Well you get the point. I know she means well and I love her and everything but she just drives me mental sometimes, it feels like I'm living in the madhouse. So anyway in all my day dreaming I managed to find my way to the gate I'd be departing from.

"JADE AMELIA THIRLWALL THERE YOU FLIPPING ARE!" I heard someone screaming at me I spun around to see a flash of blonde run at me. I knew automatically who it was. The blonde pulled me into a rib crushing hug before I even got a chance to greet her.

"PEZZA! HUG IS GETTING A BIT TIGHT NOW PEZ!" I screamed back at my best friend.

"Pez where's Leigh and Jesy?" I asked wondering where my other two bestest friends are.

"Oh they've gone to duty free to stock up on chocolate and snack for the flight, they reckon plane food is gross, I agree but I'm gonna eat it anyways." Perrie stated so we went to sit on one of the benches to wait for the others. Before I knew what was happening there was a pair of hands covering my eyes

"Nice of ya to finally join us lassie." Was said in a very familiar fake Scottish accent, I wriggled out of the pair of hands grasp and spun round to see my favourite brunette.

"JESY!" I screamed at the brunette before attacking her with a bear hug.

"Erm sorry to interrupt this reunion but Jade what about me? I'm here too!" said Leigh-Anne making me tear away from Jesy.

"Of course sorry Betsy." I said in my best hillbilly accent

"Well that's perfectly alright Edna." Leigh replied brushing her curly black locks out of her face in a hillbilly accent.

Suddenly I heard Jesy speaking.

"Guess who just got here?" Jesy said with some kind of disappointment. I followed Jesy eyes to see exactly what had made her suddenly seem so down. Amelia Lily. She's the most popular girl at college, and she knows it, always walking round as if she's the queen or something. She's always picking on Jesy about her size, I don't know why though Jesy isn't even big.

But it does really get to Jesy, and I hate it, I can't stand to poor Jesy upset. I don't know why but I've always felt very protective of Jesy. Perries voice broke me out of my daydream.

**Perries P.O.V**

"Jesy I know you don't like her and everything but I you keep looking at her like that she's gonna burst into flames or something." I said laughing at the glare Jesy was giving her

"Good I hope she does." Came a thick Geordie accent from next to me. I turned and looked at Jade my face showing my shock at what she had just said. I was met by a very concerned pair of big brown eyes that kept glancing between me, Jesy and Amelia. I knew immediately what she meant I'm not sure what a whole 6 weeks with the girl who tormented her since like forever is going to do to Jesy, and I don't really want to know. Thankfully my thoughts were interrupted by our head of year.

"Right everyone listen up, you all need to make sure you have your passports and boarding passes with you." Miss Contastavlos started "We will be boarding the plane as soon as I've gone through a few things with you. We are due to arrive in Costa Rica at 10:45 local time, make sure you all have your seat numbers so you can get on the plane and be seated with ease. When we arrive at Costa Rica airport we're all going to meet up at luggage claim. Then there will be a headcount and then we'll get a bus to the hotel. Any questions? Nope ok good lets go"

…

**JESYS P.O.V**

We finally arrived at the hotel and the first thing on my mind is when I can unpack and go out. Miss Contastavlos finished reading out the list of who's sharing a room, luckily I get to share with Jade and Perrie and Leigh Leigh are in the room next to us. Unfortunately Amelia Lily is on the same floor as us. I'm really glad I get to share a room with Jade because whenever things with Amelia got bad she would be the first person I'd turn to. She's always been so caring and kind I feel safe when I'm with her. A couple of years ago I was in a really bad place because of Amelia I was refusing to eat at all, and when I did eat I'd make my self sick so I didn't gain any weight from it. But Jade helped me get better.

When me and Jade got up to our room on the 5th floor the first thing we noticed was how beautiful the view is it was even more beautiful on the balcony, you could see the pool a few trees and the beach. I turned to see Jade deep in thought.

"What you thinking about Poopey?" I asked wondering what she was thinking about that was clearly quite interesting.

"Oh nothing really." She said calmly "I was just thinking that this might be the beginning of the best six weeks of our lives."


End file.
